24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Station7/24: Operation Danger
24: Operation Danger (was supposed to be called Operation Skydiving) The events take place between Day 6 and Day 7 (before Redemption) The following takes place between 3:00 hour until 4:00 in the midnight. Events occur in real time. Agent Jack Bauer was at the White House. It’s nice to meet you agent Bauer said the President. Thank you sir said Bauer. This is my assistent, Rick Nolson said the President. Jack was looking at Rick’s gun. Why is he carrying a gun, sir? asked Jack. Rick, why are you carrying a gun? asked the President. For this sir said Rick and he was pointing he gun at the President, while taking the President away. Rick was putting the President in a locked room. Bauer tried to open the door. The President will die with me said Rick. Why are you doing this, Rick? It doesn’t make any sense to me said Jack. Rick opened the door and was putting a granate in front of the door, killing Rick in the explosion. The President was bleeding to death. Carl, look at him now said Jack. He died Jack said Carl. I’m sorry for you said Carl. Carl was calling the police. Jack…said the President. Yes sir said Jack. Take this cross with you. It’s a clue said the President. For what sir? asked Jack. The President wasn’t saying a word anymore. 3:10 Jack was looking at the cross. Can I go in his office? asked Jack. We don’t know yet Jack said a woman. My name is Cassandra Vilpot. Nice to meet you said Jack. Is there any clue why the President was killed? asked Jack. I have maybe a clue for you said Cassandra. The President had a relationship with 2 females: Nathalie and Gabriella. I think over 20 minutes that you can go in his office to find evidence. There is a special guest coming said Cassandra. It was Noah Daniels, at this point, President of the United States of America. It’s nice to finally meet agent Jack Bauer said Daniels. You’re welcome sir said Jack. They have been searching for a terrorist named Ibrahim Haddad. Have you ever heard of the guy? asked No, sir said Jack. He’s at this point missing said Daniels. Jack, I’m sorry for what a few years ago, I hope we could be friends said Daniels. I know sir. It was a criticial point between life and death said Jack. Cheng Zhi commited suicide in prison. But before we found him death, he left this note said Daniels. Jack started to cry. What’s the matter Jack? asked Daniels. How did he commited suicide? asked Jack. He had a cable, but we thought it was a noose said Daniels. China didn’t want his body back said Daniels. He left me this note said Daniels. Jack looked at the note. Agent Jack Bauer is the worst agent I have ever met face-to-face. I will commit suicide, because I don’t want to go to the electric chair. God bless Jack Bauer that he’s goes to hell was on the note. Do you mean that someone may have said to hi mto commit suicide? asked Jack. We don’t know yet, but we have looked at the electric chair and it was clearly fine. We think he commited suicide, because of his terrorist actions said Daniels. 3:30 Jack was in the office of the President. Do you think this all connect to each other Jack? asked Daniels. You mean The President’s death, Cheng Zhi’s suicide and Ibrahim Haddad? I don’t know sir said Jack. I’m sorry Jack, but I’m leaving you now alone. It was good to see you sir said Jack. Noah Daniels left the office. Cassandra was back. I’m going to sleep Jack said Cassandra. Yes Cassandra, but is there something that you want to tell me? asked Jack. Jack was standing up and was putting his hand on the throat of Cassandra. OK, OK said Cassandra. I had a relationship with the President’s assisstent Rick Nolson. But I also had a relationship with the President himself said Cassandra. I have no connections to Rick further said Cassandra. Cassandra was gone. 3:45 Jack was looking in his papers. Hello agent Jack Bauer said a woman. My name is Alexandra Roman, the wife of the President. Actually, my name surname is Stinger, but I never name it said Alexandra. Alexandra closed the door. Had the President any secrets? asked Jack. No, I never came in his office. The President had his own schedule. Why did the President need you anyway Jack Bauer? asked Alexandra. That’s none of your business madam said Jack. Oh yes it is said Alexandra. The President has asked me to bring a list of CTU agents to give them new jobs. Neither Bill Buchanan or Chloe O’Brian appeared on the list. The President thinks that they are kidnapped said Jack. What about Nadia Yassir? asked Alexandra. Nadia Yassir has been kidnapped in her house. Earlier the day, I had contact with Noah Daniels, our President of the United States. She has been killed, by no one other then Ibrahim Haddad. She was shot in the head. Haddad left a note and called her a betrayer of her country said Jack. Alexandra looked shocked. Mike Doyle is blind said Alexandra. Yes, indeed. CTU is still taking caring of him said Jack. 3:53 Alexandra was at the Press Conference. Today people, we had a major loss. The President died today. His death was planned by somebody who worked for him. He was a 35 year old President. His death, his blood, is in our hearts. He died in an explosion. No should have seen his death. God bless the world said Alexandra. 3:58 Jack was looking at the wall, while Cassandra was in his office. It’s here, a hidden door. Jack was replacing the painting. Jack pushed the button. The door opened. This is the secret that the President had said Jack. Jack and Cassandra were looking at the hidden room. It’s a …cave said Cassandra. Jack and Cassandra were walking further. It’s a closed cave said Cassandra. Jack was pushing on the cave, and a hidden cave opening opened. What if we are going to die? asked Cassandra. We don’t know said Jack. 4:00 Category:Blog posts